


study break

by moodeymoone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other, Reader and Yelena are both dumb gay and yearning, Reader is not male, Self-Indulgent, Smooching Yelena, Yelena being cocky, except for when Y/N is flirty back, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodeymoone/pseuds/moodeymoone
Summary: Every college student who has ever studied in the library understands three things: Bring all your materials, don’t forget snacks, and do not - absolutely do not- forget your chargers. Laptop, phone, tablet, what have you- you cannot forget your charger. Not if you’re studying in the library and especially not if you’re writing a fifteen-page term paper that’s due at midnight. So why did you?
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first queer fic and woo boy am I proud of it. I fell for Yelena hard, and now I just really want to kiss my 6'7 vaguely Slavic girlfriend. Since I can't do that, the next best thing is to write about it. The reader is not necessarily gender-neutral, since I headcanon Yelena as queer, so really Y/N is just not a man. Other than that, I tried to make the reader as vague as possible aside from the glasses. I think that's all, so have fun and thank you for reading! Also, while writing this my first thought was "It's my fic and I can make it as gay as I want"

Every college student who has ever studied in the library understands three things: Bring all your materials, don’t forget snacks, and do not - absolutely do not- forget your chargers. Laptop, phone, tablet, what have you- you cannot forget your charger. Not if you’re studying in the library and especially not if you’re writing a fifteen-page term paper that’s due at midnight. So why did you? 

The groan that escaped you was so loud it startled the tall woman sitting across from you, though Yelena was quick to regain her composure and flash you a quizzical look before returning to her own term paper. The same paper you had come here to work on. The paper that you currently could not work on because your laptop had just died. And you forgot your charger. 

“Yelena, do you have a laptop charger?” You pleaded, anxiety about this paper starting to grow as you stared at the black screen. Looking up, you saw Yelena looking at you with a bored and slightly teasing expression that meant she was up to no good (as per usual).

“I do, do you need it?” Her voice was light and teasing, filled with the usual level of flirtation you had come to expect from the 6’7 woman. Yelena found the pout on your face absolutely adorable, and she really had no intention of making you upset, but sometimes it was just too fun to tease you. She clearly knew you needed it, she could see the reflection of your black computer screen in your glasses.

“Yeah, my laptop just died, can I please borrow it?” Your gaze and voice were pleading, and Yelena could tell that you were becoming more and more distressed. With a sigh, she pulls the charger from her bag and slides it across the table, watching as your eyes light up and your shoulders visibly relax. 

As you connect your laptop to the charger, you realize that it was going to take a while to be useful again. Deciding to take a small break while your laptop charged, you stretched out your shoulders and yawned. The movement caused your shirt to ride up, exposing a small patch of skin between your sweats and top. Yelena had managed to glance up at that exact moment, her height giving her the perfect vantage point to see across the table and over the laptops to that little flash of skin. Heat crept across her cheeks as she watched you stretch, her mind blank for a minute. She was, quite literally, too gay to function. She was so discombobulated that she didn’t notice when you asked her a question. 

“Huh, what?” She shook herself out of her reverie, hoping to whatever power there was that the blush on her face wasn’t noticeable. Unfortunately for her, you definitely noticed. It wasn’t that you didn’t reciprocate Yelena’s less than subtle feelings, quite the opposite. You had a raging crush on the woman but had never made any moves other than playful banter when Yelena decided to be flirty. Deciding to ignore her blush for the sake of your poor heart, you pressed on.  
“I asked if you wanted any snacks from the store? I’m gonna take a break while my laptop charges,” You said, readjusting your sweater after it shifted during your stretch. 

“Oh, uh, yes please, can you get me-” “White cheddar cheez-its and a Rehab Monster?” You and Yelena had been friends long enough that you knew her favorite snacks. You knew a lot about her and vice versa, but that was just a part of your guy’s friendships. It wasn’t a whole thing or whatever. 

Yelena nodded, a teasing smile crossing her face as you rolled your eyes and turned to walk towards the elevator. She totally did not watch as you walked away, eyes on you as you waited for and entered the elevator. Absolutely not. 

When she was certain the elevator doors had closed and no one was in your guy’s secluded little corner of the library, a rare find during finals season, Yelena threw her head back and groaned. She truly did not know how she was still alive after pining for almost three years. The two of you met your freshman year of university in a poli sci course, having been partnered together for projects multiple times. Both too young and oblivious to realize that you were both very attracted to each other, despite having each told each other upon meeting that neither of you was straight, the two of you existed in a weird limbo of having feelings for each other while wholeheartedly believing that the other didn’t. It became more difficult to ignore as time went on, as more and more movie nights (read: dates) turned into ‘platonic’ cuddle sessions. As you learned more about each other, memorizing food orders and dates, which family members were good, and which ones to fight at a moment’s notice. Your bond was something complex and incomprehensible to the outside world and often annoyed your friends whenever they asked if you were dating. But to the two of you, it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Yelena was so caught up in her ruminations that she never realized the passing of time until the elevator dinged open and you stepped through. She startled, causing her headphones to fall off her head and causing you to arch an eyebrow at her in confusion. 

“You good there ‘Lena?” You asked as you placed the snacks on the table and handed Yelena hers. Jesus Christ, even your voice made her blush. It didn’t help that you had also brought her a pack of Twizzlers, her favorite candy.

“Yeah, S’fine, I just didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” Yelena pulled her headphones off of her neck and rubbed her eyes, trying to pass off her gay panic as the result of tiredness. “Thanks for the candy, by the way.” 

You had known Yelena long enough to know that something was up, you just had to find out what. “It was no big deal, now are you gonna take a break with me?” You asked, sitting down and checking the charge of your laptop.

“I thought you were only taking a break while your laptop charged?” She teased, stretching her arms and bending back. Now it was your turn to blush, seeing as Yelena’s stomach had been partially exposed when she stretched. Not to mention, Yelena also had quite a bit of muscle on her arms, which flexed when she stretched. Needless to say, you were blushing hard when she looked back at you. 

“Oh, um, yeah I was, but I really only have one more page to edit for this paper and we’ve been working for a while. If you don’t want to take a break that’s fine I can just-” 

“Calm down, I can take a break, I have just under two pages left to edit. Now tell me, darling, why do you want me to take a break with you so bad?” The mirth in her voice was hard to miss, but there was something else there too. Genuine affection maybe? Either way, it left your face warmer than before and had you wishing you could wipe that smug look off Yelena’s face. 

“Quit teasing Yelena, I’m sleepy and cannot handle you right now,” There was no severity in your voice, although Yelena could detect the genuine sleepiness that crept into your tone. 

“Aw, but baby, you can always handle my teasing? Or are you really too tired?” She let the slightest pout creep into her tone. Yelena watched as the blush crept down your neck, and she knew she had you. Little nicknames like that always did the trick with you.

“Don’t call me that,” The blush on your face was embarrassingly red, and you were slightly overwhelmed by the heat, “It’s not funny.”

Yelena, finding this whole situation absolutely precious and feeling her heart rate pick up said, “Oh? And what are you gonna do if I don’t?” 

“Yelena.” You tried to make your voice as stern as possible, but the slight waver in your voice and the curve of your lips make Yelena press on. 

“C’mon Y/N, what are you gonna do? Tell me, baby,” With that, Yelena leaned forward to taunt you a bit more. Her height allowed her to remain above you even when seated, so she was able to look down at you with hooded eyes.

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was for you to pull her down by the collar of her shirt and hold her inches away from your lips. She stared at you with wide grey eyes and you were reminded of how much you loved those eyes, especially when they were looking at you. The silence between you two was almost deafening, each waiting for the other to say or do something. Yelena was the first to break the silence, a cocky grin smoothing over her features.

“Wow darling, didn’t know you had it in ya,” Despite the clear attempt at charm, Yelena’s voice came out almost as a whisper, only audible to you due to the minimal space between you two. Sensing her lack of the typical cockiness, you smirked back at her and released your grip on her collar. 

“Don’t call me baby ‘Lena” You grumbled as you returned to your laptop and powering it back on to return to your paper. Yelena, on the other hand, was still in shock. She had been so, so close to your lips and yet, you hadn’t kissed. She could feel the ghost of your touch so close to her face, and she had been so certain you wanted to kiss her. So why didn’t you? Did you not want her, at least not in the same way she wanted you? Had she crossed the line with all of her flirtings? She had always been so certain that at least some small part of you reciprocated the feelings she had for you, feelings that were irrevocably all-consuming for her. Was all of that just a fabrication made up by her own brain, created because she so desperately wanted you to like her back? Yelena sat there, slowly falling into a spiral of self-doubt and heartbreak.

Yelena’s stunned expression and lack of response genuinely confused you. You weren’t going to kiss her without consent, and it’s not like Yelena wanted to kiss you anyways, right? Right? 

“Yelena? Are you okay?” You asked, your anxiety quickly rising the longer Yelena stayed silent, palms getting sweatier with each passing second. Did you just massively fuck up your friendship? Had you gone too far? This was the first time you had ever reciprocated her flirtations this heavily, it was possible that she didn’t like it. Fuck… 

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” The words came so quickly and sharply that Yelena couldn’t stop them. She was blushing furiously and she looked so startled by her own words, you wondered if she had really meant them. But that blush, and that look… it was undeniable, she actually wanted you to kiss her. 

“I- oh, do you…. want me to kiss you?” Your voice was so unsteady and quiet that Yelena could’ve missed if she wasn’t hanging off your every word. Her nod was barely noticeable, but it was enough for the two of you. 

Standing up from the table, you walked around the table until you were directly in front of Yelena. You sat in the chair next to her, moving her bag so that it sat on the table, and looked at her with such a fierce intensity that caused her heart rate to pick up. 

“Are you 100% certain? I’m not gonna do anything that you don’t really want or will regret,” It broke Yelena’s heart to hear you like this. Of course she wanted this, she had wanted to kiss you for the past three years. Now that it was actually happening, she didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

“Please just kiss me already,” She leaned forward as she said it, taunting you in the best way possible. Her usual smirk was back, only enticing you further.

With that, you gently grab the sides of Yelena’s face and pull her to you, kissing her so delicately that she was caught off guard. She expected something rougher, more aggressive, like your friendship (relationship? She wasn’t exactly sure what you two were now). Instead, the kiss was soft, sweet almost, communicating every pretty emotion you had ever felt and then some. It felt, well, it felt the way you made her feel every day, only better, and Yelena was kinda obsessed with it. She reciprocated with just as much force and love, trying to push three years’ worth of affection into a single kiss. 

You pulled away, breathless, lips swollen and cheeks bright red. Yelena’s hands had made their way to your waist without her fully noticing, pulling you closer to her. Her head was empty except for thoughts of how soft your lips are, how incredibly pretty you look right now, and how she can get you to kiss her again. All of that culminated in one incredible, mindboggling phrase: 

“Wow…” She couldn’t help but think that she should’ve said more, done more, but the laugh you let out as you pulled her into a hug made that slight embarrassment more than worth it. She wrapped her arms around you, reveling in the feeling of finally getting to hold you and know that you want her just as much as she wants you. 

“Wow pretty much sums it up,” You said, voice muffled as you spoke into the cotton of her t-shirt. She could hear the smile in your voice and was overcome by the urge to see it, and know that she helped cause it. 

“Does this mean we’re like, partners? Because I really want to kiss you again” The usual flirtation in her voice was elevated tenfold now that Yelena knew it actually affected you. The answering groan you let out, along with the way you threw your head back in exasperation drew a hearty laugh from her that caused the butterflies in your stomach to riot. 

“Yelena, I would love it if we were partners, but you’re not getting any more kisses until you finish your paper,” You leveled a mock-stern glance at her, uncoiling your arms from their place around her neck and shoulders. 

“Aw come on, not even one small little smooch?” Yelena pouted as you moved back to your side of the desk, now openly watching you as you walked. 

“Do your work Yelena, you can have all the smooches you want once we’re done with our papers,” Truthfully, you wanted nothing more than to drag Yelena to her apartment and kiss her breathless. But, you knew if you started that, it would be hours until either of you would able to stop and your grades simply could not handle that. So, the kisses would have to wait until after you were done.

“Okay, but I’m holding you to that,” Yelena wore a shit-eating grin, knowing full well that you intended to keep your promise.

“Yeah yeah, just finish your paper,” You sounded annoyed, but the smile on your face said otherwise. You pulled your own paper, fully intending to get through this last page as quickly as possible. Yelena, however, had one more thing to say… 

“Hey Y/N, does this mean I can call you baby now?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work, consider supporting me on any of these links:  
> https://linktr.ee/moodymoone


End file.
